


Cjackgifs drabbles

by Critrawkets



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critrawkets/pseuds/Critrawkets
Summary: A collection of the drabbles and rambles I post at cjackgifs.tumblr.com





	1. Index

Here's where all the drabbles I post on tumblr will live. I'm not going to use tags proper for it, I'm not a fan of how unwieldy it makes an entry, but I'll put applicable descriptions for each chapter here.

2) Chair sex in front of a window  
Less of a full fic, more of a rambly explanation style thing. Wash gets a hotel room high up so he can fuck Alex in front of a window to satisfy his exhibitionist streak

3) Rope bondage and denial  
Power dynamics, Alex getting tied down and disciplined for being a mouthy little shit. 

4) Punk Alex daddy kink  
Soft daddy George and punk Alex

5) Car sex  
What it says on the tin really


	2. Hotel window exhibitionism

Alex is a super exhibitionist, absolutely desperate for it. Washington is decidedly not, too much of a private man, but wants to make his boy happy. He compromises. Gets a hotel room on the top floor, and sets a chair up right at the floor length windows and orders Alex to strip. Wash does the same, and has a seat, pulling Alex on his lap facing away from him.

From there he gets him nice and worked up, teasing and stroking and drawing it out as long as he can before he starts preparing him, manhandling him around as needed, keeping him tight against his chest. Finally he slowly lowers him down on his cock. Still keeping a tight grip, cause given half the chance alex will ride him with abandon and all his hard work will be over too soon

All the time talking about how sexy he must look to anyone that might look up at their window. How he wants to show him off to the whole damn city, keeping his slow pace, holding alex in a way that doesn’t let him touch himself at all.

He makes alex beg for it before he finally releases his arms with an order to touch himself, but take his time or he will be stopped. It’s just about the hardest thing alex has ever done, trying to modulate his speed to Washington’s satisfaction.

It isn’t long before he’s begging again, desperate to get off. Wash finally takes pity on him, speeds up his thrusts and goes harder, encourages him to let go so the whole city can see how wash makes him feel. Alex comes harder than he can ever remember, the shocks rolling through him again and again, barely noticing when George comes too.


	3. Rope bondage

Alex’s hands are tied behind his back, his legs spread and tied to opposite bed posts, he’s flat on his back completely unable to move.  
He got there because as they were starting out he refused to listen when Washington told him to slow down.  
He’s all riled up from some yelling match he got into earlier, and just wants to burn that energy off in a rough fuck, but Wash isn’t feeling it

(Really he’s feeling equally agitated, but knows in that state if he rushes Alex is gonna get hurt, so he forces himself to slow down)

But when Alex doesn’t cooperate he just overpowers him. Pins him facedown on the bed and asks menacingly ‘Are you going to listen to me or am I going to have to make you?’

Alex, little shit that he is, can’t resist barking back 'I’d like to see you try’

Wash actually laughs at him before pinning those hands at the small of his back, holding both wrists one of his huge hands as he rifles through a drawer for some rope.  
He efficiently ties Alex’s wrists together, fighting the struggling all the way.

Alex is still trying to get the upper hand even though he’s obviously outmatched.

So Wash flips him over and grabs more rope, securing his ankles so there’s nowhere for him to go. Alex is painfully hard through all of this, the struggle just getting him more and more worked up.

Wash takes a step back and admires his handiwork.

'That will do quite nicely I think. Now lay there and think about control and what it means to be patient. Maybe I’ll take care of you if you’re good when I return’

Alex of course does no such thing, and just thinks about how annoyed at the situation he is, getting more agitated when Wash takes longer and longer to return.

When he does he asks, 'Are you ready to behave?’

'I don’t know, are you ready to fuck me properly or are you just gonna stand there and look’

Wash just raises an eyebrow, and starts rifling through the drawer again. He comes back with two bits of silk, stuffs one in Alex mouth and ties the other around his head. 'Normally I’d find other ways to keep your mouth full, but you haven’t earned that privilege tonight.’  
He realizes leaving Alex to his own devices isn’t going to work, so he strips instead, calculating his next move as Alex writhes against his restraints.  
Finally he settles on a plan. Kneels on the bed, just out of reach, and starts stroking himself, making sure Alex can see everything he’s doing.

'If you had cooperated like I told you to you could have this in you already. But you just had to fight me, and now look at you. Hands behind your back, legs spread like the wanton you are, but no one between your thighs like you want because you couldn’t be good for me for five minutes.’

Alex groans as Wash speeds his hand up, pleading desperately with his eyes.

Wash shushes him. 'Now is the time to listen, boy. You will obey me when I command you. I let you get away with so much in those meetings, the least you could do is respect me in private. So now you’re going to lay there and watch as I take my own pleasure, and give you none, and then you’re going to really think about what I’ve asked of you tonight.’

He makes good on his threat, coming over Alex’s stomach and chest as he whimpers at it, desperate to be touched.

Then he leaves. Alex lays there, feeling the come on his stomach cool along with his temper. Realizes if he’s to get what he wants he has to be good.

When Wash returns he can feel the shift in Alex immediately. 'Are you ready to be good for me?’

Alex nods silently, averting his eyes in deference.

'That’s better. If I take that gag off am I going to hear any more insolence from you?’

Alex shakes his head emphatically. As soon as his mouth is free he mutters a quiet, but clear, 'thank you sir.’

With that, Wash starts teasing him again, leaving the ropes in place once Alex assures him his hands havent gone numb. He runs his hands up and down Alex’s thighs, around his stomach and up his chest, avoiding his cock that quickly returned to full hardness once he was being touched again.

Finally, after all his ministrations havent broken alex’s resolve to lay there and take it like he’s told, Wash begins slowly stroking his cock. Alex tries to hard to keep still against the onslaught of sensation after being denied it so long. He’s trying his best to keep his whimpers and moans to himself, but it feels too good to keep quiet entirely.

'You’ve been so good for me my boy. Tell me what you want, let me hear it’

'Please I want you inside me I need it I’ve been good please sir please please….’

And how can wash do anything but oblige his sweet, pleading boy underneath him.

He wastes no time in preparing his boy, done stringing him out at this point and eager to reward him.

When he slides home Alex sobs with relief, trying desperately to wrap his still bound legs around Washington’s hips.

The thought has too much appeal, so he reaches back and swiftly unties his ankles, hiking Alex up as he returns and letting him wrap his legs around him, pulling him in as deep as possible.

The carefully gathered restraint is quickly lost, and before long Washington is pounding into the body below him, edged on by the desperate sounds Alex is making. Neither of them can hang on for long with the pace they’re going, and Alex quickly comes helplessly onto his chest, untouched and sobbing.

Seeing his boy like that, combined with the sudden vice grip against his cock, sets Washington off too. He stays in place for a moment, arms locked and holding him above Alex as they pant together and wind down  
Finally he pulls out, and gently turns Alex on to his front, untying the ropes and rubbing at his numb hands apologetically. Alex is too satisfied to truly care, and basks in the attention.

They pass out soon after, exhausted from the evening and glad for the rest before another inevitably frustrating day.


	4. Punk Alex and soft daddy George

He had the boy sprawled on his lap, just where he wanted him; never more grateful for his big thighs than when he wanted his boy draped across them. George absentmindedly cupped the part of Alex’s ass that he could reach, enjoying the little sigh against his neck it got him. He continued to work, knowing Alex liked to have the opportunity to prove himself. Right now he was to remain still, and more importantly quiet, while George finished replying to emails. George adjusted the glasses on his face, squinting at the screen. He was going to have to get a stronger prescription soon, something that annoyed him to no end. Between that and the grey he saw beginning to pop in at his temples when he neglected to shave too long he was starting to feel mighty old. Then again, the lithe, emerald haired beauty currently squirming to get comfortable on his lap rather rendered the point moot. He managed to convince the mouthy brat to stick around, and they negotiated their way into an arrangement they both found highly gratifying. 

Apart from the momentary squirm to adjust, he had been very good tonight, George realized. He hadn’t spoken since they started, and didn’t use his readjustment to try and tease. He must be very keen for a reward tonight, and George is inclined to give it to him. He shuts his laptop down, and runs a hand soothingly down Alex’s back. 

“You’ve done so well for me baby boy. How’s your head?” 

“Quiet.” Alex says with a happy sigh, looking up at him adoringly. It was rare he truly felt calm like this, and George knew it. These exercises were doing him a lot of good. 

“I’m glad to hear that. Why don’t you head to the bedroom and we’ll get to your reward?” 

Alex shook his head minutely, ducking down and avoiding eye contact. George put a finger under his chin and tipped his head up. “No? Well you know the rules sweet thing. If you want something you have to ask for it.” 

This seems to give Alex the courage he needs. “I really want to suck your cock Daddy. Right here, under the desk.” 

“Mmm well since you asked so sweetly. Go ahead” 

Alex slides gracefully to the floor, wasting no time in taking George’s stiffening cock out of his jeans. He always enjoys putting on a show, and makes sure George catches a flash of his tongue piercing before he starts teasing the head with it. George groans in approval, dipping his hands into the silky waves of Alex’s hair. He only keeps the bottom half green, wanting to make sure some of it doesn’t dry out just for George’s enjoyment. George, in turn, makes sure he spends lots of time petting it whenever Alex is between his thighs, giving the slightest tug whenever he’s done something particularly good with his mouth. 

Alex starts to groan as he takes George in further. He’s never met someone that enjoys giving head as much as Alex, but the boy almost lives for it. He alternates hard sucks at the head with a rapid descent down, taking George in to the root without any hesitation. Here he swallows and looks up, knowing full well what the sight does to him. 

“Ohh you’re such a good boy Alex, you take care of Daddy so well. Look at you, you suck me like you were made for it, so perfect for me.” 

The words make Alex’s eyes go even glassier, and he returns his focus to giving George pleasure, quickly working up to an agonizing rhythm. George does his best to hold on, but the man kneeling at his feet is his greatest weakness and he can’t help but begin to thrust into his mouth. Alex parries the expected thrusts flawlessly, always enjoying the rough treatment. It’s only a moment or two longer before he’s coming down his throat, groaning one more  _good boy_  as he finishes. 

As soon as his cock has slipped free from Alex’s mouth he hauls the boy up on his lap again, intending to return the favour somehow. The second his hips make contact Alex stiffens though, letting out an anguished moan as he comes in his jeans, looking thoroughly debauched and caught off guard. 

George cradles him close, rubbing soothing circles along his back. When Alex starts to tremble he pulls him close and starts whispering into his hair. 

“Ohh you were so good for me Alex, my sweet boy. That was so lovely to watch, Daddy loves when you get overwhelmed like that. Hush, just rest with me here don’t move.” 

They stay that way for a long time, Alex coming down and George marveling at the wonder of a man he gets to enjoy like this.


	5. Car sex

As I was fishing around for ideas for the start of Whatever Revs Your Engine, [ @chunk-palmer](https://tmblr.co/m8gk7Uab5FdTVK-_iG-D2Lg) requested some good old fashioned car sex. And since I don’t really consider carwash blow jobs in that category, here’s an unrelated drabble that has it instead. NSFW obvs

 

“Come on George, don’t pretend like the idea doesn’t thrill you.” Alexander purred, nuzzling George’s neck.

“The idea is all well and good, it’s the execution and consequences I’m concerned about.”

Alex had been plying him for weeks, trying to convince him to have sex in the car. As much as he argued that neither of them were teenagers anymore, the subject kept being brought up. George knew eventually he’d end up giving in, he always did, but damn if he wasn’t going to make Alex work for it first.

“Come on, we can find some road no one goes on in the middle of the night. We won’t get caught.”

“I thought the appeal was in the danger?”

“Yes well someone has a big ol stick up his butt and won’t go for it if we can get caught, so I’m compromising”

George just gave him his most unimpressed look and said nothing.

“Oh come on, I left you wide open for a sticks and butts joke and you’re not gonna take it?”

“How about I just take you instead?”

Alex peeked up at this, eyes widening in excitement.

“Not in the car. It’s the bed or nowhere for me.”

Alex huffed and climbed off his lap, heading for the bedroom. When George didn’t immediately follow he looked back over his shoulder.

“Well? Beggars can’t be choosers, are you coming to bed or not?” 

~~~ 

George held out for another two weeks. But really, Alex could be so sweet when he really wanted something, and George didn’t exactly have a good track record of denying him. After a night of sweet kisses and caresses and outright begging he finally conceded.

“Fine. But we’re driving to the middle of nowhere, down a dirt road, and not until it’s pitch black out. And you’re preparing yourself beforehand.”

Alex agreed very enthusiastically, bounding off to the bedroom to get started. 

They drove for an hour straight out of the city, until there was no more light bleeding across the sky from the streetlights and they hadn’t seen a house for miles. George parked his SUV at a nondescript pullout and cut the engine, turning to face the gorgeous man beside him. Alex lunged across the console at him, grabbing his face and kissing him for all he was worth. Having him prepare beforehand had obviously worked him up into a frenzy that was not at all lessened by the long drive out here. George unbuckled both of their seat belts, growling at Alex to get in the back. When he bought the car he thought it was a bit overkill as far as the size went, but he is eternally grateful for that as he slides into the back seat. 

He hauls Alex onto his lap, enjoying the way he immediately grinds down against the start of George’s erection. He slides his hands into Alex’s hair, framing his face as he reclaims his mouth in a searing kiss, the adrenaline of their location beginning to kick in. He begins to fumble with the fly of Alex’s jeans, wanting to move things along. Alex got with the program immediately, leaning away awkwardly to shuck them off, banging his head against the roof in the process. They shared a laugh together at that, George reaching up to rub at the sore spot a bit while Alex slid his hand into the sweats George was wearing to bring his cock out. He gave in a few luxurious strokes, reaching behind him to grab the lube they brought along, before slicking George with it and getting into position. Alex slid down slowly, letting out a long low groan as he was filled. 

They brought their heads together, sharing a breath as he stilled once George was fully sheathed. George grabbed his hips hard and encouraged him into a fast rhythm, knowing Alex often craved the roughness and speed, and for once was willing to let him have it. Alex rose and fell at a punishing pace, head buried against George’s neck as he raced them both towards completion, hands on George’s shoulders to try and gain whatever leverage he could in the cramped quarters. They were both panting wildly, the windows of the vehicle swiftly fogging around them. George let go of the vice grip he had on Alex’s hips and began stroking him, encouraging him to come as he bit down on Alex’s shoulder through his t-shirt. The surprise of the bite was too much and he came, nearly screaming, across George’s fist. George followed soon after, with a few hard upwards thrusts of his hips before he spilled into the the wanton above him. 

They stayed there panting together for a moment, before the heat in the cramped quarters combined with the mess they made became too much. They made a nominal attempt at cleaning up with baby wipes and climbed back into the front of the truck, ready to head back home and pass out just as soon as they finished showering. George tried to ignore the self satisfied look Alex wore all the way home, but could barely keep the same look off his own face and decided to call it a loss. He was quite alright with losing this battle. 


End file.
